1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related computer apparatus for differentiating hotkeys, and more particularly, to a method and related computer apparatus through setting a plurality of hotkeys to correspond to a designated scan code and to respectively correspond to a plurality of different identification codes and through determining whether the identification code is stored to differentiate whether a pressed key is a hotkey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Microsoft's graphical user interface windows, although the use of a mouse can handle lots of operations, the cooperation with keyboard hotkeys can make doing work more efficient, providing a user with a quick way to start and operate desired application programs.
To use Microsoft-defined scan codes as keyboard scan codes, it must first pass through Microsoft's certification before Microsoft's certification logo can be affixed. Furthermore, if other scan codes not defined by Microsoft are to be used as keyboard scan codes, and if any amendments have been made to the keyboard's programming, then the keyboard must be resubmitted for Microsoft's certification. This reiterative process is not only time-consuming and laborious, but also increases costs whenever the Microsoft's certification is resubmitted. For manufacturers, it is really a thorny issue.